


[Frostiron] the playboy

by FloraFangfei



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloraFangfei/pseuds/FloraFangfei
Summary: So Tony the playboy was flirting with some ladies when his boyfriend Loki came in. And Loki was absolutely not happy about this.





	[Frostiron] the playboy

**Author's Note:**

> well this was my first smut. i wrote this fic a long time ago but didn't have time to post it, so, yeah, i'm doing it now.  
english is not my mother tongue and i'm not that good at writing in english, so if there are any spelling or grammatical mistakes please tell me by commenting below.

Tony was a bit drunk. The world was spinning and the girl next to him was giggling. “Come on, Tony~” She purred and leaned against him. Tony was chucking himself silly as he put his hands on the girl where other people would only dare peek at. The girl acted as if it was nothing out of the normal. She was practically on Tony now, rubbing her thigh against the bulge between his legs.

The bar was busy, and almost no one noticed this little show. Well, almost. In his drunkenness, Tony glanced up to see a pair of very familiar and very cold and very angry green eyes. Tony scrambled up, pushing the girl off him. “Tony?” “Sorry honey, but I really don’t have time tonight.” He stuffed some Benjamin Franklins into her bra. “Thanks Cindy, for having such fun with me tonight.” “It’s Christie----- hey! Where are you going?” But Tony was already gone. “Bastard!”the girl stomped her feet in agony.

_

Loki dragged Tony out of the bar and teleported right away. The two appeared in their bedroom in Avengers Tower. 

“Hey, Lo-----! AH!” Tony was thrown facedown onto the bed. “Welcome home sir, and welcome, Mr.Laufeyson.” Came the disembodied voice of JARVIS. “JARVIS, lock the door please, I don’t want to be disturbed.” Loki ordered calmly. “Yes, sir.” The lock clicked. Tony was still sprawled on the bed, and Loki walked and stood behind him. Then he slapped him. Hard. On his backside. 

“Ouch!” Tony struggled to get up, but Loki held his wrists firmly and pinned his legs down with a knee. “Owwww…” Tony was starting to get sober. “It hurts…” “It damn well does.” Loki’s voice was cold with anger. “You deserve it. What were you doing in that bar?” “No, nothing-----Ahh!” Loki hit him again. “Don’t lie to the God of Lies.” He growled. “Loki…” Tony pleaded. Surprisingly, Loki let him go. But the next second he was turned over, and was pulled into a sitting position facing Loki, who put a glass to his lips.

“What-----” Tony tried to twist away but was held fast. “Punishment. Now drink it.” Tony unwillingly opened his mouth and Loki immediately poured the contents of the bottle down his throat. It did its job quickly. Tony felt hot and it was kind of tiring to move. The thing in his pants was hard and the pants made it hurt like hell. Loki’s hands felt cool as they unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off slowly. Then a pair of handcuffs appeared out of nowhere and Loki cuffed Tony’s hand to the bedpost. He pulled back and studied his work. “Hmmm. I believe you will look better naked.” With one swift movement, he pulled off Tony’s pants. With the tip of his index finger, Loki stripped off the last piece of cloth that covered Tony’s body, revealing his cock.

“Already so eager, aren’t you?” Loki murmured. He trailed his fingers across Tony’s dick, swirling around the sensitive head. Tony wined, bucking his hips chasing Loki’s hand, but Loki pulled away mercilessly. “Always flirting, aren’t you, Stark? What did they call you? The playboy? Perhaps I should rid you of this burden, and claim you of my own. What do you say, my little slut?” He rubbed Tony’s cock dangerously. Tony struggled to pull his legs close, but Loki’s knee was between them. The dagger in his hand glistened in the dim light. Loki trailed the blade along Tony’s cheekbone, down his neck to the collarbone, then pocked at the sensitive nipples, making Tony whimper. The blade traveled down, passing Tony’s abs to where his legs joined. “What about that, Stark?” Loki repeated, dagger in hand. Tony’s eyes grew wide with fear. “Please, Loki please, don’t! I promise I won’t, I, I won’t do it again! Please!” He cried franticly. Loki just looked at him with that smile playing at his lips. Tony was really scared now. “Please!” He begged. After what felt like a century, Loki flicked his wrist and the dagger disappeared. Tony felt that he was able to breathe again. Loki grinned. “Well now, how will you thank me for not castrating you?” And Tony swallowed.

With his teeth, Tony zipped open Loki’s trousers. The other’s hand was pressing lightly at the back of his scalp. The thick shaft mercilessly cut off his air supply. “By the way, just so you know, your spit is the only lube you’ll get today.” Tony was choking and close to tears while Loki fucked his mouth. Saliva dripped uncontrollably from his chin, and Tony suppressed the urge to gag. Loki pulled out with a soft “plop”. Tony’s jaws felt sour as he slowly closed his mouth. 

Loki pulled the human’s feet apart, chaining them to the bed despite the weak protests. A pillow was put under Tony’s hip. Tony felt his face burning and closed his eyes, but opened them again when he felt a pair of cool hands on his dick. Loki was tying a green ribbon to the base of little Tony. Tony opened his mouth to protest but Loki has already positioned himself at Tony’s opening and pushed forcefully inside. Tony couldn’t help crying out. Loki’s shaft never felt so big. It hurts so much. He felt that he was being ripped apart as Loki entered. Without giving him any time to adjust, loki started fucking him, fast and hard, hitting his prostate every time he went in. 

Loki checked that there was no blood and that Tony wasn’t hurt. Little tony was losing passion so Loki stroked it a few times until it stood proudly and Tony started moaning deliciously. Tony wanted to come, but the ribbon was restricting him. He clenched his teeth. He could hear Loki laugh softly. He was so hurt but he wanted to come so much. He rocked back and forth as Loki fucked him, going in deeper and deeper. Then Loki came, spilling his seeds inside Tony. Tony was dangling over the edge, though the ribbon held him. But Loki didn’t pull out. And Tony suddenly realized. “Loki, no…” “Shut up, Stark. You have no right to say no.” Loki said coolly. A few seconds later, Tony felt a hot trickle of liquid flow inside him, as Loki urinated in his hole. Tony whimpered quietly. His face was burning with shame, and his vision blurred as tears formed in his eyes. Loki pulled out and quickly put a plug in place, successfully keeping the liquid from flowing out. His hand reached for his partner’s cock and found that Tony was still hard as a rock. “Beg and I’ll give it to you.” He carelessly stroked little Tony. It was the last straw. “Please, Loki, please! I want it, please…” He squirmed and sobbed loudly. Loki slowly undid the ribbon and stroked Tony a few times. The human came with a yelp, all over Loki’s chest and abs. He sniffed and looked up with wide puppy eyes. “Loki…” The trickster undid Tony’s chains. He helped his human to the tub, and filled it with hot water with a swish of his hand. Then he got in himself. Loki pulled his lover closer, letting Tony’s chin rest on his shoulder, and he gently pulled out the plug, letting the mixture of cum and urine flow out. Tony put his arms around Loki and buried his face in the crook of the god’s neck. The god ran his fingers through Tony’s mop of brown hair. There was silence for a few moments. And then, “I’m sorry, Loki. Really. I won’t do it again I promise.” Tony’s voice was muffled. Loki cradled Tony’s face and kissed him, softly, on his forehead. “You’re forgiven.” And he smiled.


End file.
